Sailors, Kids, and Witches Oh My!
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: A few Kit and Nat drabbles. Not in order. Some about their relationship after Witch of Blackbird Pond, some during.
1. New House

_I recently reread The Witch of Blackbird Pond, a book I first read in 5th grade and just started writing about it. This is the result. Not really true to how they speak in the book, but oh well._

_**:: A few drabbles about Kit and Nat. In no real order. ::**_

* * *

_:New House:_

Saybrook was a change for Kit, but a welcome one. The new house was large, but not grand. It had character, but no style. It was simple, but not plain. What mattered most was that it was hers. Theirs.

Kit could barely contain herself as she stroked the smooth wood railings carefully. "'Tis exactly what I imagined."

Nat stood behind her. "Is it really?"

"Oh yes, Nat! Much more." She turned around gleefully. "Just think of it, my own house!"

Nat stepped closer, his blue eyes lighting up. "If you fancy the railings, you should see the bed."

That wicked grin was on his fine face again, and Kit's stomach twisted in a tingling kind of way. She could barely contain her smile as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Sailors sure were a stong bunch, Kit thought giddily.

* * *

_Wow, that one was short. Lol, others will be longer though. Promise. :) _


	2. Mother's Intuition

_Back again with another little drabble. :D_

_Disclamier: (I forget this in chapter 1!!! Ah!) Alas, characters and story belong to Ms. Speare. No, not Britney...That's a whole 'nother thing..._

**_::Kat Drabbles!:: _**

_(Yes, I pulled a couple combination name, sue me. Is Nit better?)_

* * *

_:Mother's Intuition:_

The older Mrs. Eaton had taken kindly to the new Mrs. Eaton. Her son's young bride had always been a girl she cared for, but now as her daughter Mrs. Eaton could only welcome Kit into her life with warmth and love.

"I'm truly happy my son found you, Katherine dear." The older woman said, hugging her new daughter.

Kit laughed gently. "As am I."

"But really, what a wonder it all is to me." Mrs. Eaton confessed, her kind eyes looking directly at Kit. "I would have never guessed that such a pairing could occur. All the while that we were on the _Dolphin_ and the thought never occurred to me!"

"You never once thought that we might be?" Kit asked.

"Not in the slightest." Mrs. Eaton paused. "Well truthfully, there was a time when I once pondered on the thought. It was after we had landed ashore that first day, do you remember?"

Kit made a face. "How can I possibly forget? I jumped into the river and got soaked from head to foot, not only earning disapproval but the branding of a witch."

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry about that. Some people have no sense."

"Yes, but thank our lucky stars we're not those people."

Mrs. Eaton laughed. "Indeed. Well, that was the one time I thought of you two somehow being together. You had come ashore with us and I happened to glance at you and Nat, who was standing by you. The thought just entered my mind that you looked somehow right together. Call it a mother's intuition if you will, but I thought 'Wouldn't it be a strange and lovely thing for Nat to take a liking for young Katherine.'"

Kit couldn't help but delight in the tale. "Mother's intuition indeed, Mistress Eaton! You certainly do have a gift. Is there any other matter that you forsee?"

"Well, you were such an entertaining, pretty little thing."

Now Kit fought the urge to howl with laughter. "Pretty? You mean my clothes, of course. They were very beautiful I admit, but I must say I do not miss them. They were so very tedious."

"No, Katherine dear. You had such lively eyes. They brought out a light about you."

"So it is my eyes, then." Kit said merrily. "That must be why William Ashby was set on marrying me. You truly have a gift Mistress Eaton, for you have discovered the reason of his fancy for me, which I could not. And all this time I thought it was for my clothes."

The two laughed, the older woman somewhat taken aback by her daughter-in-law's bold, festive way of speaking. Life with Katherine Eaton was surely not going to be boring.

* * *

_Maybe Kit and Nat should be Kathaniel, or Natherine. Maybe not...:P Anyways, reveiws? Anyone? Anyone? *goes looking for reviewers with a flashlight* Lol, til next time. _


	3. Kissing Like a Sailor

_I think this is the fastest I've ever updated something. I'm on a roll. _

_Disclaimer: Credit to Elizabeth George Speare._

**_::Kit/Nate drabbles galore::_**

* * *

_:Kissing Like a Sailor:_

They lay in bed until the early afternoon, just talking and laughing. Sometimes not speaking at all, but just listening to the birds in the trees or each other's breathing. Sometimes they let their bodies do all the talking. And as newlyweds, they had plenty to say.

Kit was always astounded at how Nat's mere touch sent her whole body reeling. When he kissed her, she would shiver in delight. He kissed like a sailor, all passion and strength. Kit fancied she was a lucky girl.

When she told him this he cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes amused. "I didn't know a person could kiss like a sailor."

"That's just it," Kit replied, tracing her finger along the bare planes of his ribs. "Ordinary people can't. Only sailors."

Nat raised a brow. "And you know this because you've kissed other sailors?"

Kit gave him a look and swatted at his arm. "Of course not!"

He took hold of her small hand in his own and pulled her closer. "Oh? Then how do you suppose other people kiss, if you've never kissed anyone else?"

"I am simply making an educated guess." She smiled, lifting her chin to meet his mouth. "I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else. One sailor is enough for me."

Nat chuckled, pressing his other hand to the small of her back. His touch on her bare back made her jump in his arms. It was always distracting when there was skin to skin contact and right now she was pleasantly handling her distraction very well.

"So if I kiss like a sailor, what do you suppose you kiss like?"

Kit hesitated as Nat placed a caressing kiss on the edge of her mouth. "I cannot begin to wonder. You must tell me."

"Very well, I shall ." He pulled her to the bed, propping himself above her. His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room, like the bluest of seas. "You kiss like a witch."

* * *

_More coming...:)_


	4. Of Feathers and Beaks

_New drabble. :)_

_Disclaimer: Credit to Elizabeth George Speare._

* * *

_:Of Feathers and Beaks:_

Barbados was even more beautiful than she had remembered it. The shimmering blue of the water, the bright green of the trees, and all the different colors around her made Kit jump in glee beside her husband.

"Excited, Mistress Eaton?" Nat asked his wife.

Kit laughed, clutching the railing of the ship as they sailed smoothly through the turqiouse bay. It had been so long since Kit had left this wonderful paradise island. She could remember the day she once stood on that harbor, waiting with a heavy heart as she bid farewell to her home. Now her heart was free and light, joyous that she should return.

"How I've missed it all." She sighed, gazing at the beautiful scene before her.

The _Witch_ approached the port of Bridgetown, and Kit could not contain her impatience. As Nat and the crew were busy docking, she paced about the ship, from forecastle deck to the bridge. The crew watched her with amusement, and she chided them playfully.

"Careful, Mistress Eaton!" One sailor called from the mast. "You'll likely run the wood deck to pieces and fall straight through!"

Kit waved him off, a grin on her face. "You give me too much credit. I'm not as strong as seamen. I'll only leave a few scratches here and there!"

At this Nat turned around wryly, narrowing his eyes at Kit. The other men laughed, enjoying their captain's wife and her vivacity. When they had settled the ketch in properly, Kit practically flew off the boat. Standing on the land she loved so much caused her to sway a little but she remained steady.

"Let's go see your home, Kit." Nat said as he took her arm. She held on to him, a happy fool.

"Of course, Captain Eaton."

They were followed by two sailors who carried their two trunks. Kit lugged her other trunk willingly, too excited to let it's weight drag her down. Indeed she had only taken three trunks with her, and Nat only one. She had planned on not wearing her old gowns again, but Nat had convinced her otherwise.

"I miss my old tropical bird." He had said as she had been unloading her green and purple dresses, unsure of what to do with them.

"Oh, a bird. How romantic." Kit replied. "Tell me, is it my beak you fell in love with or my feathers?"

Nat bent down to place a small kiss on her lips. "You have a very nice beak, you know." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And also very agreeable feathers."

Kit smiled. "Well, a bird has to grow new feathers sooner or later."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean she should change completely. Especially when she looked so enticing in her old feathers."

To this the young woman before him could only laugh. She touched a silky brocade with gentle remembrance. "I suppose your right. After all, there's no more sparrows to peck at me now, are there?"

Nat grabbed her by the waist. "No. Only one seabird."

* * *

_Makes me want to go to Barbados. It's just so pretty there! _


	5. Little Sunshine and Little Soldier

_Short drabble. Okay, really short drabble. :P_

_Disclaimer: Credit to Elizabeth George Speare. Thank you Ms. Speare for such wonderful characters. _

* * *

_::Little Sunshine and Little Soldier::_

Little Rachel loved to hear the tale of her parents courting. She would pounce on her young mother and beg until Kit had to oblige.

"You've heard it a thousand times." Kit said, tucking her daughter's golden brown hair from her face.

"I like it." The small child's bright hazel eyes peered up at her. "I like hearing about you and Daddy. And about Auntie Rachel."

Kit would smile at that. The child loved to hear about her great-aunt, the lady whom she had shared a name with. She would be in awe everytime Kit told her how she was born far away, across the sea. How she was beautiful and loved by all. And especially how she left her home to marry a man she loved. It was wondrous and exciting to the child as it had once been to her mother.

She was still Kit's baby, at five years old. Her cheeks had not lost their roundness and Kit couldn't help but continue snuggling her whenever she was around. She was the baby of the house; daddy's little girl and mama's little sunshine.

Her older brother, Francis did not particularly like Kit's stories however. He much preferred hearing about his father's travels. Just two years older than his little sister, he would sit and play with his wooden ship while Nat recalled his adventures. He was the pride of the house; daddy's little miniature and mama's little soldier.

* * *

_I love picturing Nat and Kit's life as a family with kids. So cute. :) _


	6. Prim and Proper

_I'm baa-aack...*creepy music in the background*_

_Disclaimer: TWOBP does not belong to me. (too bad)_

* * *

_::Prim and Proper:: _

Despite his new bride's efforts to reform him, Nat was still a sailor. Kit could only laugh and ruffle his hair playfully when he let a foul word slip from his lips.

"Well, I'm certainly not all prim and proper anymore." She would tease gently.

Nat would only pull her closer, a wicked grin on his face. "Thank heaven for that."

"Do you remember when I was like that?" Kit asked him curiously as he nuzzled her neck.

"Like what?"

Kit grinned as her husband placed a feverish kiss on collarbone. "Well, when I was a high-born lady, of course."

"Oh, but how could I forget? I had never before laid eyes on such a great lady as yourself."

"You were simply in awe of me." Kit replied jovially.

"Complete awe." Nat murmered against her ear, smiling at his wife's playful wit. "And what of me? I had some effect on you as well."

Kit's face suddenly lost it's playfulness. She raised her face to Nat's and kissed him sweetly. "You'll never know the effect you had on me."

* * *

_Well, short but hopefully sweet. :)_


	7. Surprise

_Long one this time. ^-^ _

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

* * *

_::Surprise::_

Walking with Nat, her hand nestled safely in the crook of his arm, did not help quench her nerves. On the contrary, Kit's stomach was busy doing sumersaults. She had not thought fully of the family that waited at home. Not until now. What were they to say when they found out about Kit's sudden engagement?

"Nat-" She began uneasily, failing to hide her uncertainty.

Nat looked down at her, hearing the odd tone of her voice. "What is it, Kit?"

They had slowed their pace, and Kit could see the house in view. She bit down on her lip, and glanced up at her sailor beau with anxious brown eyes. "I- Well, with Judith's engagement- and Mercy's as well...."

"Kit?"

"My family does not know you..."

"We have met once." Nat reminded her.

"Yes, well. Once is once. You are still a stranger to them and well, to be blunt..."

"A great talent of yours, Kit." Nat teased gently.

"Yes, well." Kit hesitated. "This will all come as quite a surprise for them."

Nat looked at the girl beside him with deep blue eyes. "Is that what your nervous about?"

"Is that not enough?"

"Not really, no."

"Nat!" Kit swatted at him playfully. "Are you not nervous in the slightest? After all, my uncle is quite the stern Puritan man. As I recall, he fought with the Indians. And built this house." She motioned to the large, wooden building she had come to regard with modest beauty. "With his own bare hands."

Nat laughed. "Is that all? Well, now I know I have no reason to worry. Thank you for helping my nerves."

"So you are nervous?"

His answer was to merely pull her foward, even closer to the Wood house. They were at the front steps when Judith appeared from the doorway, her eyes going wide at the sight of her cousin and the familiar young seaman.

"Judith!" Kit exclaimed in surprise, releasing her arm from Nat's grasp and putting a little distance between them.

The young Mistress Wood merely looked at Kit, then Nat, then back at Kit again until Nat spoke from the silence that had settled among the three young people.

"Good evening, Mistress Wood. I was on my way from the harbor when your cousin happened upon me. I had intended to come myself to your home, and she graciously offered to escort me. I hope I am not intruding upon you and your family..."

"No!" Judith broke in fervently, finally over her shock. She lowered her voice then and regained her composure. "Not at all. Please, we'd be delighted to have you."

"Thank you, Mistress Wood."

Kit smiled gratefully at Judith as they entered the house, ignoring her cousin's questioning look.

The whole family was present. Rachel was sitting down with Mercy, knitting some more blankets to include in her dowry. When they saw their guest they stood and smiled warmly, Mercy with a twinkling in her pretty eyes. Kit tried to surpress her urge to laugh as her beloved cousin sent knowing glances her way. _Mercy is far too observant_, Kit thought to herself as her aunt welcomed Nat.

"Good evening, young man."

The stern, deep voice that Kit had once feared was now one that sent a shiver of excitment down her spine. Her uncle stepped forth from the kitchen with an outstretched hand, and a pleasant expression on his face. Nat shook his hand firmly.

"Good evening, Sir. I had hoped to speak with you today about your niece."

Both Rachel and Judith gasped, while Mercy hid a grin beneath her hand. Kit merely stood, planted firmly to Nat's side, clutching her hands tightly. _Must Nat be so bold?_

"What has Katherine done this time?" Her uncle asked with a small smile on his frequently straight lips.

Kit reddened a little, but kept her face straight. "Well, hopefully something in my favor. Otherwise I cannot explain why this young man is here with me."

They all laughed gently, Nat sending her a blue-eyed wink. "I can exlpain that."

"Well, come young man." Mathew motioned to him. "Let us talk."

The two exited the room quietly, and Kit thought she would explode with anxiety. _Please be quick._

"Why you sneak!" Judith pounced on her cousin. "Why didn't you tell us you were being courted by that seaman? I thought something was happening with you two."

Kit looked at the three women with wide eyes. "I didn't even know it myself. There _was_ no courting."

"Well, you two were around each other enough." Judith remarked, folding her arms. "I was beginning to think it quite improper."

"I was never alone with him!" Kit exclaimed at the same time her aunt chided her daughter with a sharp, "Judith!"

"Katherine would never behave in such a manner." Rachel continued softly. She turned to her niece. "I believe you, dear."

"I honestly was not alone with him...much. Only when we were walking and such. But I promise, nothing happened."

"Well, something's happening now." Judith teased. "I suppose we had better get started with your dowry as well."

"Three weddings!" Rachel mused in awe. "Three! And all for my own dear girls."

Kit could feel her eyes water even as Rachel wiped her own tears away laughingly. Mercy hugged her mother, her grin wide. Even Judith couldn't hide the joy in her eyes. She went over to Kit and squeezed her hand.

"Father will say yes. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Kit admitted. "I'm only still in shock."

Judith laughed gaily. "It's just how it feels at first. The complete bliss comes a little after this part."

Just then Nat came back into the room with Mathew, and Kit practically jumped out of her shoes trying to read their expressions. Mathew looked the same, as usual. Neither smiling nor frowning. Nat however was completely still, his blue eyes focused on the floor. Judith gave her cousin one more squeeze before going over to her mother.

"Nat?" Kit whispered, afriad. He glanced at her, his face still collected as he grabbed her hand and led her outside without a word.

"Nat, what happened?" She was almost too afraid to ask again, but Kit knew she had to. Her heart was beating rapidly as he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Surprise. We're getting married."

* * *

**:) Likey? (:**


	8. Old, new, borrowed, blue

_More, more, more. ;)_

* * *

_::Old, new, borrowed and blue::_

"Oh, Judith. I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous?"

Judith Ashby, recently married to the fine William Ashby, patted her cousin's hand with a smile. "It is quite normal, Kit. Every girl feels that way on her wedding day."

Mercy, seated to finish the last of the arrangements of her cousin's dress, looked up with a sly smile. "Why, you missed Judith on the morning of her wedding, Kit. You were still asleep, but she about chewed her nails to bits. And then we had to massage her neck for a whole hour before she could even walk down the aisle."

Judith sent a slight glare to her sister. "I didn't chew anything, and it was _not_ an hour."

Mercy only smiled more, her hands gentle on her cousins arm. "Kit, you and Nat shall be happy. I can feel it."

"Of course they will be." Rachel added, coming to stand beside her niece. She held her hand out to Kit. "Here, Katherine dear. An old momento of your mother's. I think it's quite fitting for you to have it, especially today."

Kit looked down to see the small pearl hairclip that her aunt had placed in her hands. It glittered like the sands of Barbados, and Kit squeezed it tightly before hugging her aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Rachel." She whispered, trying to hold the tears back.

"Oh, 'tis nothing."

"But it is, Aunt." Kit replied earnestly, holding the older woman's hands tightly. "I never had my mother the way Mercy and Judith have you. But you've shown me so many things, and now I feel like being closer to you, means I'm closer to _her_."

Kit could see the tears in her aunt's eyes and they mirrored her own. _We're all acting like ninnies,_ she thought giddily. _Wouldn't Nat laugh if he saw us?_

"You must have something blue!" Judith exclaimed now, coming from behind her cousin. "Here."

The young Mistress Ashby placed a pretty, blue brooch at the base of Kit's throat. It fit perfectly over her white, Puritan wedding gown. Except of course the moon shape it was in.

"Judith!" Her mother gasped. "Wherever did you get such a symbol?"

"William got it in Hartford. I don't know where, but I asked him to get something for Kit when he went. I suppose I should've went myself, shouldn't I have?"

Kit was merely staring at the brooch ruefully. _William_, _you sneaky_ _thing. I should've known you wouldn't forget._ As surprised as Kit was, she couldn't really be angry. William was still someone she cared for, even if he wasn't the person she had hoped he would be. _I'll forever be that exotic witch to him, won't I?_

"And you need something new…" Mercy mused aloud, looking about. "Where did I put it…ah!"

Kit watched her gentle cousin as she rummaged through her many knitted quilts until she found what she was looking for. It was a beautiful white shawl, so finely woven that Kit could only think of the hourse Mercy had spent working on it.

"Mercy…" Kit began, not knowing where to start. "'Tis so lovely…I cannot have it. You must save it…"

"Nonesense. 'Twas made for you."

"Thank you, Mercy. I cannot thank you enough."

"Well, wait." Judith interrupted. "You don't have anything borrowed..." Her lower lip curved into a pout as she looked about the room. "I completely forgot about that. Oh, how about this?" She grabbed a plain wooden crucifix and hung it around Kit's neck, tucking it in the collar of her dress. "It's Father's but he won't mind."

Kit felt the cross against her chest and she hugged each of them, silently imprinting the memory in her head. If they were holding back their tears before, they were desperate to keep straight faces now. Judith especially.

"I never cry." She comlplained. "I didn't even cry at my own wedding, I can't cry now."

"Actually, you did cry quite a bit at your wedding." Mercy chiped in.

Kit laughed. "You did, Judith. I remember having to help you breathe."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that." Judith admitted. Her eyes brightened then as she changed the subject. "Enough of that, though. 'Tis time for you to get married!"

Kit took a deep breath as Mercy placed the hairclip in her hair, creating a gentle swoop over her forhead. She wrapped the shawl around her and walked to the door with the other women. "I hope I don't trip down the aisle."

* * *

_The next drabble should be t-rated. Hehe, wonder what it is..._


	9. Sleepless Nights and Babies

_I've been busy, but here is more. :)_

* * *

_::Sleepless Nights and Babies::_

Kit could feel the hairs on her arm shiver in both excitement and fear. The light from the candle cast her shadow on the dark walls, and she felt Nat's gentle lips at her collarbone.

"Are you cold, Mistress Eaton?" He teased playfully. "You cannot even begin to know how much I love the sound of that."

Kit could barely keep her voice steady. "Sound? Of what?"

"Your new last name."

His arms were holding her tightly, but softly, and Kit closed her eyes to steady her breathing. She had never been this close to a man before, and now here was her new husband (she almost fainted at the word) embracing her passionately. Beneath her thin nightgown, Kit could feel Nat pressing against her.

_This is it._ _My wedding night._ She thought. _The joining of two souls, complete._

"Mistress Eaton?"

Nat had hesitated, his blue eyes looking into his bride's eyes mischievously.

Kit took a breath. "Yes?"

"I believe your blushing."

"It's a little warm in here…"

Nat traced the neckline of Kit's collar. "I bet it is."

There was only her breathing as Nat slowly unlaced the collar, each undone string speeding up Kit's heart.

There was no speaking after that and Kit closed her eyes as Nat kissed her one last time before taking her in his arms and in his heart.

*

"So," Judith began with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Are you tired?"

Kit looked at her cousin, her eyes wide. "No. Of course not."

They were sitting with Mercy in the main room, sewing and talking.

"Oh?" Judith continued with her strange expression. "You look tired. And last night couldn't have given you enough sleep…"

"Judith!" It was Mercy this time, with her cheeks aflame. "Do you have no restraint at all?"

"Well, it's not like she doesn't know very well what I mean. And you too, for that matter."

"This is a very inappropriate subject."

"Stop being so prudish."

Kit was quiet, trying to concentrate on her stitching. _How can Judith be so forward? I suppose I shouldn't be shocked._

"Anyway," Judith contiued. "I think it's absolutely amusing how _married_ women should get so flustered. How shall I ever tell you when I'm expecting a child?"

Kit was about to reply, when she was suddenly struck by Judith's tone. She looked at her cousin suspiciously.

Mercy was just as still, her grey eyes wide. "Judith?"

There was a glow to Judith that neither girl had noticed before, a sort of careless, happy grin on her face that made her eyes sparkle.

"You cannot mean…" Kit could not say it, even as her mind screamed it. _Judith can't be._

"Well, thank you for your congratulations."

Mercy leapt from her seat and threw her arms around her sister. "Judith, I am so happy!"

Judith merely laughed, hugging Mercy back with gentle arms. "Thank you, Mercy."

Kit approached her cousin with a slight smile. "I never imagined you with a child, Judith. But somehow it seems so right."

Judith grinned and squeezed Kit tightly. "I'm so happy you're with us Kit."

Kit recalled the time when she had almost left New England for Barbados. She had been so close to saying goodbye, but then Nat changed everything. "I am too, Judith."

* * *

_Thank you to Aquarius Angel, dancegirl232, literaryfreak, WindyCityGirl, Peeta's Lover, and howlsatthemoon for being so lovely and encouraging! :)_


	10. Goodbye,Honeymoon

_More:)_

_

* * *

_

::Goodbye,Honeymoon::

_Dear Aunt Rachel,_

_It seems as if it were yesterday that I was embracing you goodbye. I pray you are all faring well while I'm away. Of course things will not be as exciting without me, will they? Things have truly been exciting here, and our hosts, the Williams', are very pleasing. I'm glad Nat's father recommended them. As soon as we cast off I could feel the great lurch in my heart at being home again. Do you know I even brought out my old clothes again? Yes, Nat has persuaded me with that clever way of his to don my gowns once again. Now I truly feel like that lost tropical bird that came crashing down into New England and right on your doorstep. Indeed, I am more tropical than ever. My skin has taken on that bronze tone which many of your townsfolk had once given me so much trouble over. Heaven forbid I receive a little sun! But in all seriousness, I am truly happy here with Nat. I must retire soon, for we are thoroughly exhausted from today's events. I have been feeling a little odd lately, but perhaps it's due to the weather of Barbados, which I am becoming reacquainted with. I will bring you all back tokens from my home. _

_Until we return,_

_Kit_

_**_

Kit set down her pen and folded the paper neatly, taking great care to not spill the bottle of ink at her elbow. The moonlight from outside gently entreated into the room, for the windows were open to let in the gentle breeze. Kit could feel the air whisper on her bare neck as she sat contently in only her chemise.

As she was about to stand there was a sudden pain in her temple. Grasping herself with confusion and a little fear, she held her breath for a moment until the pain subsided. _I cannot be ill. Not when I'm supposed to be full of marital bliss. Not after becoming Mrs. Eaton only a short months ago._

But as she made her way to the door, the pain returned. This time it was a little more piercing than before and Kit couldn't help but cry out in alarm.

Nat came from the other room then, panic in his eyes. "Kit! What is it?"

"Just a slight…pain." Kit leaned against the door-frame, slightly disorientated

"It doesn't seem slight, Kit." Nat held her gently, examining her. He seated her on the bed as she gasped a second time. The fear and apprehension doubled in his face.

"It's no matter." Kit breathed, her voice faint. "It is fading now, Nat…I think it's stopping."

Nat held her for a few seconds before she relaxed her tense muscles and pulled away, her breathing returning to normal. But Nat could see her eyes grow wide and then her face change in apprehension. He knew she was hiding something.

He took her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kit, look at me. You're in pain, and it is not something to ignore."

"Nat-"

"No. I'm calling on a doctor."

The determination in his eyes prompted Kit to quiet. She merely allowed him to lay her down and cover her gently with the warm blankets. He then set about to call the maid, as they were staying at the home of a friend of Nat's father, so she could watch over Kit while he called upon the doctor.

"I'll not be long, Kit." Nat leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead. "You'll be just fine, I promise."

Kit smiled back ruefully, as if she knew something he did not. "Don't be foolish. Of course I will."

* * *

_Again thank you to howlsatthemoon, Peeta's Lover, WindyCityGirl, literaryfreak, dancegirl232, Aquarius Angel, and westsidegurl! Hugs to you all. :)_


	11. Hello,Life

____

::Hello,Life::

As Nat paced the hallway anxiously, he prayed a million different ways for his new wife in the next room. He glanced at the closed door and prayed yet again. It wasn't until the doctor emerged from the room with a smile on his face that Nat stopped breathing.

"Everything is fine?" He asked the old man.

"More than fine, young man. Your wife is with child."

It took a moment for Nat to comprehend the announcement. It also took a moment for the doctor to compose himself as Nat whooped and embraced him furiously, his joy radiating throughout the hallway.

"Yes, well," the doctor began, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief, "Best not waste all your joy on me. You've got a wife in there."

Nat looked at the doctor with intense blue eyes and smiled slightly. "That I do."

The doctor gave him one last smile and pat on the arm, before taking his leave, saying that all Kit needed was rest and proper care. Nat assured him she would receive more than that.

"I told you how foolish you were." Kit smiled from where she lay, her eyes sleepy. "But alas, you never listen."

Nat rushed to her side, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You scared me. I've never been afraid like that before."

"Not even when you heard I was on trial for witchcraft?"

"I knew I could save you…"

Kit looked up at him seriously, her brown eyes pensive. "You did. In ways you shall never know."

"But this time..."

"Shhh." Kit placed a finger on his lips. "Don't. I won't hear such talk. We're going to have a baby and that is what matters now. We have all our lives to worry about such nonsense. Luckily we're both rather foolish so we'll spend our time on less monumental subjects."

Nat laughed, kissing her again for extra measure. "I hope this child will be exactly like you. Foolishness and all. Though I must say, I find you extremely clever."

"Well, I _did_ marry you. That must prove my intelligence."

Nat tucked a strand of hair from his wife's face. "Is that a compliment?"

Kit placed a small kiss on his lips. "But of course, Captain."

* * *

_So? Watcha think?_

_Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, including AlannaXJon4ever, Iole17, WindyCityGirl, humanthesaurus, ImmortalDarkPassion, Peeta's Lover, westsidegurl, Aquarius Angel, dancegirl232, literaryfreak, howlsatthemoon and I think thats it. :) Big hugs! _

_Just for you guys I'll take any requests if you have any prompts you want me to tackle. Just leave a review about your idea/prompt. _

_I'm up for a challenge! ^-^_


	12. Is This Edible?

_Ok so, Im finally back. I've been so busy with school and work. Bleh. Anyway, this is for _ImmortalDarkPassion_ because I was thinking about writing that. :)_

* * *

::Is this edible?::

Kit looked at the leather bracelet in deep concentration, her belly growling like a monster in a cave. She bit her lip.

"Judith? Is that edible?"

"Is that _what?_"

"ED-I-BLE." Kit pronounced, still eying the subject of her question.

Judith popped her head out from the kitchen where she was baking a pie. She glanced at her cousin and then at the bracelet. "Are you mad? It's a bracelet."

"I can see that."

"Kit, you're insane. That belongs to Persis." Judith's eyes were wide, her face incredulous as Kit stared at Judith's daughter's bracelet.

"I know, Judith. But I'm _hungry_."

"Goodness, Kit. I had cravings too, but this is very strange. I _am_ baking a pie, if you haven't noticed."

"I do not want a pie." Kit pouted, rubbing her swollen belly. She was about a few months along and the child inside her was causing a great many strange experiences in her daily life. For instance, she very much wanted to chew on that leather bracelet.

"May I just bite it? At least once?"

Judith appeared from the kitchen of her lovely house and plopped herself on the seat opposite her cousin. She snatched the bracelet away from the table. "For heaven's sake, Kit. I invite you to my home and you go around trying to eat the jewelry!"

"I did _not_ try to eat it." Kit pointed out, sighing. "Besides, it's not like its gold."

"It's my daughter's favorite and you cannot wear it, much less chew it."

Despite Judith's tone, she was smiling in wickedness, enjoying her cousin's odd behavior.

Kit looked at Judith with desperate eyes. "Didn't you have this odd apitetite when you were expecting Persis?"

"Honestly, I did. But I only ever wanted…" Judith hesitated.

"Yes?" Kit waited.

"Leaves."

"_Leaves?_ From the ground?"

"Leaves in general."

Kit suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Judith demanded. "It's not funny! At least it's not _leather_. Leaves taste better, not to mention how soft they are."

Kit stopped. "You actually ate them?"

Judith clamped her pink lips shut.

* * *

_Next prompt will be for Peeta's Lover! :D_


	13. Choosing Names

_Well, howdy folks! I've been M.I.A for about a month now doing...um..secret stuff. Very important, secret stuff.. so unfortunately I haven't been able to update. But alas, I'm back on track now._

_So this is for Peeta's Lover (because you requested something with the crew) for being super-fantastic! and utterly-amazing! when it comes to reviewing. =D xoxo_

* * *

_:Choosing Names:_

Kit was now too far along in her pregnancy to go out. She lay in bed, anxious and grumpy. She read and ate. Read and ate. Sometimes she would wobble her way into the small yard in back of their house. There she could sit and smell the plants. But mostly she stayed inside thinking.

Baby names were the most active train of thought. She wondered whether she should choose a Biblical name or not. Perhaps a name after her mother if it was a girl. Rachel was a pretty name too and her aunt would be thrilled. Judith had a boy and had told Kit that whoever had a girl first should use that name. And as far as boy names, Nat had said he wanted her to choose. He especially liked Francis though.

It made Kit smile as she remembered that discussion.

...

_"Francis?" Kit looked at Nat. "Really, you are not just saying that because of my grandfather?"_

_Nat held her face in his hands. "Yes, partly because of your grandfather. But it's a name with meaning to you, and therefore to me as well. It's a good name."_

_Kit smiled. "I think so too."_

_There was a call from below deck. "And what about Edward?" __Nat and Kit both looked to see a midshipman come up the stairwell grinning. "Remember, Mistress Eaton. You said your firstborn would be named Edward."_

"_Well, Edward," Kit began. "As I recall, I said it was a very proper name and that I might consider it for my first son. But I gave no promises."_

_A redhead sailor looked up from where he was working. "You said that about my name!"_

_Kit was about to speak when another deck hand came up. "Hey now, lads! Mistress Eaton can't give the little fellow both of your names, so settle down."_

_Kit smiled in triumph. "You see."_

"_Besides," the man added. "She's already settled on James."_

"_James!" Kit wrinkled her nose at the man. "Whoever would choose such a common name?"_

_Nat laughed. "Careful, Kit. You've wounded him deeply."_

"_Aye, you have Mistress. James is the only name I've got, and its agony when you refuse it." The man sniffed, pretending to wipe at a tear._

_Kit poked him with a finger. "Suits you right. I'll choose my son's own name, I will."_

"_Ouch." The man placed a hand to his chest in mock pain. "You're wife is deadly, Captian. Perhaps a cage might hold her?"_

_Nat swept his wife into his arms. "Already tried that. No use." He placed a kiss on her lips. "She's too wild to be caged."_

_Kit laughed out loud. "Untamable."_

_The crew looked on amusedly as their Captain unabashedly kissed the young Mistress Eaton. It was not a new event to see the young couple express their affection. However shocking it was for the people on land, on the sea it was different. Out on the sea they held no pretenses. Decorum and polished reserve were saved for when they landed. _

_But even though her loving spirit and vivacious manner earned her a special place as the Captian's wife and the crew of The Witch were charmed and dedicated to her, they still found that Mistress Eaton was about as mischievous as they were._

* * *

_I love all my reviewers! You're all freakin fantastic. (^o^)_

dancegirl232_: That would a good idea to have their daughter fall in love and especially Nat's reaction. Will do! :)_

ImmortalDarkPassion: _You gave some really good ideas and I used them! Hehe, thanks for reviewing again! *mwah*_

Miriflowers: _Of course, how could I forget Hannah? Thanks for your review it means alot. ^-^_

WritinGale: _Yep, there are many Kit/Nat lovers._

Edward Cullen's One and Only: _Gracias! xoxo_

FullMetalMechanist97: _Aw, I'm ecstatic that you like it! That would be such a riot to have Nat become all mushy. Of course I will do it! =D_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I can't thank you enough._


	14. Reunion

_I've been M.I.A. Sorry. =( So much to do. But now school is over and I have time to update._

_For _**Miriflowers. **_You wanted a prompt with Hannah. =) Good idea!_

* * *

::_**Reunion**_::

...

.

The small garden was filled with flowers teeming through the fences, beautiful and wild. The little old woman sitting there shielded her eyes against the sun, trying to see the figures moving her way. They were closer now, a man and a woman, both young. The woman held a small child in her arms, wrapped in a flowery blanket. And then it dawned on Hannah who the couple was. She jumped up, hurrying as fast she could to the fence.

"Hannah!" The young woman, no older than eighteen, called, shrugging the small child to her hips.

The two women reached one another, eyes brimming and smiles wide. The old woman clasped her hands together, looking from face to face.

"'Tis really thee, child?"

Kit blinked back the tears. "Yes, Hannah. We would have visited sooner, but 'tis not an easy thing; what with the baby and all…"

Hannah looked at the small child in Kit's arms. He looked no more than two, and his bright blue eyes gazed back at her with a bubbly smile. He looked like his father; that was certain. But when Hannah studied him more, she could see the proud set of his lips that was all Kit.

"His name is Francis. And he's an absolute terror." Kit laughed, hoisting the baby up to the old woman, who took the baby from Kit's arms gently.

"He takes after my family." Nat proudly exclaimed.

"Only you would be proud to claim such a thing." Kit murmured dryly, causing her husband to place his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

He lowered his eyes, sadly. "That was uncalled for, Mistress Eaton."

Hannah playfully chided the young couple while holding their son. She led them inside where the women had something small to eat as Nat unloaded the trunks they brought for their visit. Nat's grandma soon came out to greet them. Kit was her usual rambunctious self, and Nat's grandmother finally gave up trying to maintain at least some propriety with the young woman. Instead she succumbed to the girl's charming wit and clever mind.

"I do hope Francis can come visit often enough." Hannah said gently when she and Kit were alone. "I am so happy everything turned out the way it did."

"As am I, Hannah. But tell me, for I have been thinking on this for a time now. Did you have a slight inclination about Nat and I? Did you forsee us together?"

Hannah smacked Kit's hand playfully. "Kit, thee knows I am no witch. How could I possibly be capable of such…"

Kit laughed. "I meant only if your wise intuition knew somehow that we we're in love before we knew it ourselves."

Hannah shook her head. "Oh, Kit dear. You only needed to look deep enough to see that the two of you were as destined as the dry leaves in autumn. Of course, you both were far too stubborn and foolish to recognize it."

Kit gaped at her old friend. "Hannah! I dare say we were young and possibly stubborn, but foolish..."

The two women laughed and talked and then laughed some more. It was the happiest time Kit could ever remember having with Hannah. All the pain and struggles only made it all the more brighter. And soon, they would have another little life to share it with, Kit thought as she rubbed her still flat tummy. She had yet to tell Nat, but was planning it that night. She wondered only half-jokingly if Hannah somehow already knew. The old woman was far too wise for Kit to ever grasp.

..

* * *

_Thanks for everyone's reviews, they really mean alot. =) I will have the next prompt delivered soon. Keep ideas coming!_


	15. Strength and Hope

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS. =D

I combined two ideas to make this for **dancegirl232** and **SoulxMakaLover97. **^-^ They wanted something with the baby girl so viola! Oh and just a reminder: not all of these are in order. It's like snippets into their lives; I try to put them mostly in order though.

…

..

.

**_:Strength and Hope:_**

Mercy gave the young sailor a concerned look, one she only reserved in the worst of times. He was distracted however with the cries coming from the other room. He stood, steely-eyed and grim-faced, staring at the door that separated him from the young woman struggling with childbirth on the other side. His jaw flexed and he stood so still Mercy swore he wasn't breathing.

"You must have heart, Nat." She tried coaxing. "Kit is strong."

But he remained silent, only nodding. His eyes held more determination than ever. It was as if by his will alone the baby would be born.

Mercy herself wished she had as much faith. She was always one to look at the best of things. She could always summon up courage and strength when she needed it, but all she could do now was wring her hands together and pray for God not to take her cousin away. The baby had come unexpectedly and the midwife had rushed to their house, Mercy following. Little Francis held her hand now, and she wished she could keep his innocent eyes from seeing her fear. She wished she was stronger.

Another cry from the room and Nat closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. "She's going to be fine. Everything will turn out well."

Mercy only fell to her knees and hugged her nephew tight, repeating every prayer she knew. If only the midwife had more warning…

Suddenly the door burst open and the midwife's assistant, a young woman with unkempt blonde hair gave Nat a withering look. "The infant has come."

But it was far too quiet.

Mercy stared at the woman, desperately asking with her eyes what her voice could not. A baby should come into the world crying. Everyone knew that. _Why was the child not crying?_

"Please…"Nat managed, taking a step forward. His shoulders sagged. "What is it?"

"The little one is weak." The assistance wiped her perspiring face with the back of her hand. "As is your wife. We are trying but you should come and comfort her. Perhaps your voice shall help."

Nat rushed inside the room, making no hesitation. Mercy waited with Francis who looked up at his father with confused eyes.

"Where's Mama?" He asked Mercy. "Papa is sad."

"Yes, but she will be there to cheer him up. She is always there." Mercy pulled him to a chair and sat him on her lap. "Let's play a counting game, does that sound good?"

Francis agreed and was soon distracted, even though Mercy's eyes kept wandering to the now shut door that kept her cousin away from her. If Kit was taken from her, she could not bear it. _Could never bear it._

And Nat.

Mercy swallowed her tears. Kit was strong; she would fight 'til she won. She would never give up because she was stubborn and fiery and so strong Mercy remembered the time she stood up for an old Quaker woman against a whole town. And Nat would help her because that's what he did. He had saved her from her selfishness and from the witch trial and he would save her from this.

Though on the other side of the wall, inside the warm room, the young sailor felt helpless. Seeing his wife lying in bed, her face pale and her breath shallow tore a piece of his heart from his chest. The midwife was holding the infant, a small girl who's cries were as weak as Nat felt.

"Nat." Kit breathed as Nat rushed to her bedside. "The baby…she's safe?"

"Yes." He barely managed, gripping her hands. "You're safe too."

There was a loud wailing then, the cries of the newborn filling the room. The midwife cried out too, happy tears accompanied by a shocked smile.

"She's crying! Thank Heavens, she's all well!" The woman held the baby up and looked at the couple. "Here is your daughter."

Nat took the baby gently, Kit's eyes filled with tears as she watched the two. The little girl was such a tiny thing. Her eyes were closed and her fists bunched. Nat moved her closer to Kit, so she could hold her daughter too.

Her tiny, feeble hands latched onto Kit's pinky and a burst of hope surged through the room. Kit closed her eyes, remembering every moment that she had carried the baby inside her. Every breath she took was a part of her. The baby would live, and so would she.

"Rachel." Kit murmured, opening her eyes. "Remember, we had promised to name her Rachel."

Nat nodded. "Yes. And what shall her middle name be?"

Kit thought a moment. She stroked her daughter's soft cheek. "The Puritans have a tradition of naming children with virtue names. Mercy, Prudence, even that one woman in town who was the baker's wife. I think she was named Chastity."

Nat chuckled. "Yes, and Charity. But what virtue is our little Rachel? What middle name shall fit her?"

Kit thought a moment. Their little girl needed a strong but gentle name, just like her eyes. A name to keep her strength.

"Hope."

They looked down at the baby girl.

"Rachel Hope Eaton." Nat bent down and kissed her forehead. "She's perfect."

…

..

..

.

I'm off to write more! =)


	16. Lessons of a Child

_I finally updated. =D_

_So, this had to be addressed. By no means is Kit a perfect character. In fact, this chapter might be a bit dark. But don't worry, Kit always surprises us._

* * *

..

..

.

.

_ ...::Lessons of a child::..._

There was a time in young Katherine Eaton's life when she was Katherine Tyler, a girl who was proud and naive. She lived a privileged life filled with love and pretty gowns. Her grandfather taught her to read novels and plays, how to swim and how to live with passion. But he was taken from her life before he could teach her anything more. Her life in the colonies had taken his place as teacher, instilling memories and lessons she would never forget. As she became a wife, there were many more things she would learn. For though she had always wished others happiness, her childhood spent on a plantation in the islands gave her a blindness she was soon forced to acknowledge. No longer could she flit away any unsavory thoughts of the things she would see. It happened on a cool, autumn day in Hartford that Kit found what truly lay in her heart about certain matters. Indeed, it took her own small child to teach her this lesson.

Nat had taken them for a trip to Hartford for the season, for he had a cousin who invited them for a wedding and Kit thrilled at the prospect of getting away for a bit. So as Nat settled their belongings in his cousin's sizable home, Kit had taken little Francis in town to purchase some fabric for a new winter wardrobe. The fabric was wrapped and bundled under Kit's arm as she held the hand of her son. The cool breeze had almost blown her small cap from her hair but Francis loved the weather. The leaves were starting to turn brown and Kit had wished to be able to show him Blackbird Pond.

The memory of Hannah's cottage and the cat that she had loved so much came flooding back to her and she inwardly sighed at the recollections. As they crossed the cobblestone street, Kit noticed a large carriage stopped by the side of the walkway. Such a sight was not rare in Hartford but it did attract attention. Kit was soon distracted by her son's small voice.

"That lady is so pretty, Mama." The little boy tugging on Kit's skirts whispered. His wide blue eyes were as bright as the water of her childhood home.

Kit smiled at her son, turning to find the object of her son's gaze. Somewhat behind the carriage stood two women and a footman, conversing rather loudly than Kit thought appropriate. She was slightly taken aback when her eyes fell upon the younger woman who stood quietly behind the other. The older woman was dressed in fine silk and ordering about the footman with her brows raised imperiously. Kit couldn't help but shake her head at the poor footman's exasperating mistress.

But Francis had not been gazing at those two figures. Indeed, his small face was turned towards the young woman with the plain brown dress and bonnet. She appeared no older than Kit, but she held herself with a certain maturity. Her skin was not the fair snowy complexion of Judith nor did it contain the rosiness of Mercy's. Instead she had the burnished copper skin of someone who did not have full European heritage. Her bonnet was perched atop waves of midnight black that appeared to have been torturously pinned down and her large, sloping eyes were downcast as her companion continued to order about the footman to pile her purchases atop the carriage. In fact, Kit realized with no surprise that this young woman was a slave.

And her little Francis had called her pretty.

"Oh do hurry, Sullivan." The woman dressed in fine silk sighed loudly. It seemed she was barely aware of the townspeople who sent glances her way. "We simply must be on my way to the estate."

Kit managed to keep her pace steady as Francis came to a stop beside her, smiling at the young slave woman who took no notice. This caused Kit to stop and tug at his arm gently. She whispered for him to keep up but by this time the wealthy woman had taken notice of them. Her cold face had somehow managed a rather warm smile as she glanced down at the little boy.

"Well, hello little one." Her voice had changed completely but Francis backed away shyly into his young mothers' skirts. The woman was not discouraged however, for she only laughed gently at the display. "Do not be frightened. What is your name, young sir?"

Kit managed a small smile at the woman, but her eyes darted to the slave behind her without heed. She quickly focused on the woman again. "His name is Francis and he's usually not so shy."

"Oh but such a handsome boy, this little Francis, that I daresay the girls will find it quite endearing."

The two women exchanged introductions and pleasantries, Kit having learned that the woman's family lived in the southern states. Her accent was peculiar but Kit was not familiar with all the differences in the colonists yet so she had not noticed much. The woman also reported that she had married a man from Hartford recently and so was still adjusting to her new surroundings. Kit replied that she had the same situation. When the woman learned Kit was from no other than Barbados she practically thrilled.

"Oh how exciting!" She had begun to completely ignore her ready carriage at the moment, her focus now on the young mother before her. "And how proper you are mannered, Mistress Eaton. I daresay that upon first glance I had thought you merely a Northern woman but I believe you are more than that, am I wrong in believing so?"

The woman was looking at Kit with such wide, hopeful eyes that Kit, although reluctant to answer finally did. "I was the grand-daughter of Lord Francis Tyler. We were by no means of any great importance, though we did own a rather large plantation."

It was odd, but the moment the words were out Kit felt suddenly guilty as she noticed the young woman in brown behind this strange Southern lady who was now a Northerner. She did not glance up, but her shoulders seemed to still for a moment and Kit looked away as the other woman beamed at her. For all her life on Barbados and even a part of it in America, Kit had prided herself on her family name and the wealth that went along with it. There had never been a second thought of the many slaves that worked their plantation nor of the slave girl Kit had once been fond of. In her mind they were nothing more than servants, for her Grandfather treated them as such. The moment Nat had condemned this notions aboard _The Dolphin _that one day on her voyage to a new life, she had been shocked and somewhat furious. _How impertinent of him_, she recalled thinking_, to speak down to her so!_ As the days grew into months, Kit's life had taken her places she had never imagined of being. Her marriage to Nat had also changed her.

Nat hated slavery.

Kit knew as much when she married him and for a time contemplated about his opinions of her family and their tie to the practice. Nat had been raised to believe owning slaves was immoral and Kit had been raised without believing anything of it. Indeed, it was not spoken of in her household, though the many slaves that drifted about had always been in her sight. She could recall with clarity all those faces of the house slaves who served her. How silly she had been then to throw little care their way. Where they not also living, breathing people?

As the Southern woman began chatting away again, questions about Kit's life and how the islands were, Kit had begun to feel sick. Upon Kit's marriage, Nat had once given a few coins to a Negro man who was begging on the side of the road. Kit had thought nothing much of it, only that Nat was very kind. But when Nat questioned her on why she hadn't stopped along with him, Kit had become flustered. She replied that it hadn't occurred to her. The next few days Nat was silent and withdrawn and Kit was so fearful she visited with Nat's mother. The older Mistress Eaton had looked at Kit gravelly.

"Sometimes I forget Kit, that you were raised very differently from my own son." She had sighed then and Kit had tried to hide the tears back. "You are a warm, generous heart, child. What you did for Hannah proves your mind and heart are not limited to what others say is right. I believe you only require a little encouragement."

Kit had been confused slightly. She had blinked back her tears. "You think I was raised wrongly?"

"In many ways, yes." And Mistress Eaton had smiled warmly at Kit and reached for her hand. "Tell me, Katherine. Do you believe it was wrong of the people to despise Hannah for being a Quaker?"

At that Kit had immediately replied. "Of course!"

"Do you believe it is wrong for people to treat her as less than a human being?"

"It is."

Mistress Eaton had looked Kit in the eyes then, her voice soft. "Then how can it be right to do so to anyone who breathes and feels?"

The moment Kit felt little Francis tugging her arm, Kit resumed listening to the woman who stood before her, looking at her questioningly. The words of Nat's mother had troubled her greatly that day she went home. But in that moment Kit had realized with an odd sort of numbness that she had been horribly wrong for all her life. She had been carelessly cruel in her indifference to the wrong going on about her. No matter how she excused it or ignored it, her family had committed great evil by going along with society's views.

"Excuse me," Kit managed to the woman. "I am suddenly feeling ill, I must pardon myself."

The woman looked concerned. "Oh, of course. I am sorry to hear that. I pray you feel better soon."

With one last glance at the slave girl, who had suddenly looked up at Kit with solemn dark eyes, Kit rushed away, sqeuzzing her son's hand tightly. He looked up at his mother in great surprise but did not say anything. Indeed, it was not until Kit had reached the house in which they were staying that she paused. As they both stood at the doorway, Kit took a deep breath. It was a disturbing feeling to have all your beliefs crashing down upon you and to suddenly realize the dark places in your heart that others could see but were hidden away. No longer did young Katherine Tyler feel pride in her family name, instead there was a deep, empty hole in its place.

"Mama?"

Kit looked down at her son and realized with a start the tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and bent down to hug her son. His little arms wrapped themselves around her neck and he whispered that everything would be okay. Kit's heart was set to bursting,

In a moment she pulled away and held her son to her, gazing at the miniature features that reminded her so much of Nat. When she looked closely however, she could find bits of herself in there. They were all the bits of her that she prayed were good and kind. He was a child and he would learn from his parents all that they would show him. Kit vowed that day, upon remembering the distant, hollow eyes of the slave girl in brown, that she would never let her son be blind to the errors of her own childhood.

"Francis, that girl we saw today, the pretty one? You were right that she was lovely."

Her son smiled shyly.

"I want you to remember to be kind to people, no matter what others say. If someone is not so pretty, or has dirty clothes or perhaps is treated badly, remember that none of it matters. Hannah told you that kindness is the true beauty of a person, did she not?"

Little Francis nodded, his eyes bright. "Yes mama! She said that no matter who you are, you have a heart and a brain and so you should use them. She gave me some cake then and let me pet the kitty." His big eyes turned down and he mumbled, "But I don't think it liked me very much."

Kit laughed through her drying tears and hugged her son close one last time before standing. Inside she was still hurt but not for herself any longer. She was aching at all those faces of her childhood, who washed her clothes and lay the dishes out for her meals. She could still recall the face of the girl who had been her companion and personal slave since the time they were walking together. _How different it could have been_, she thought, _if I had realized it all sooner._

Perhaps in their hearts they could one day forgive her.

In her heart she knew it would be near impossible to forgive herself.

But there was one thing that was possible and the little hand in her own gave her heart a lift. Perhaps in her own, slight way she could ensure that there was still some goodness in the world, and that no longer would she contribute to stomping it out. For all those _people_ who could not, Francis would help them.

His bright blue eyes would meet theirs with kindness and he would look at them and see them for who they were.

Kit would make sure of it.

..

..

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep the ideas coming. I am using them I promise. =)_


End file.
